


Dwanaście Babeczek

by hiehie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Paris, Cukiernictwo, M/M, Pomyślę jeszcze nad tymi tagami, prostytucja, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiehie/pseuds/hiehie
Summary: Donghae jest piekarzem, Hyukjae prostytutką i razem tworzą coś w tym mieście romansu, jakim jest Paryż.





	1. Część pierwsza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Twelve Cupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297981) by Catskilt. 



> Nie jestem już w fandomie, a eunhae porzuciłam tak naprawdę w przedbiegach, ale zanim się to wszystko stało przeczytałam i pokochałam do nieprzytomności tę historię.  
> Na ogół jestem zbyt leniwa na tłumaczenia, ale ta jedna historia wyryła się moim sercu na amen w pacierzu. Przeczytałam ją z milion razy i nawet po czterech latach wciąż do niej wracam z ogromną przyjemnością. Może komuś się przyda mój przekład, chociaż nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek zainteresowany nie znał jej jeszcze w oryginale.  
> Ale może ktoś pokochał ją tak samo jak ja i zechce podobijać się nią jeszcze po polsku, bo jest tak cudowna. 
> 
> Wszelkie skargi i zażalenia na tłumaczenie przyjmuję z pokorą i niejaką radością. Wszelkie uwagi co do treści również, bo chociaż minęło kilka lat, chętnie pogadam jeszcze o tym fanfiku, który tak bezczelnie mnie zachwycił i w sobie rozkochał.

            Donghae nie jest szczególnie biegły w rachunkach, ale nie musi być wykwalifikowanym matematykiem, aby zrozumieć, że traci pieniądze.

            Skoro już dawno temu wyliczył, że potrzebuje zarobić _x_ pieniędzy dziennie, aby zwróciło mu się _y_ , które zainwestował w otwarcie piekarni, i jeśli regularnie zarabia _x_ będzie w stanie wybić się, a nawet zacząć zarabiać przed końcem roku, żałosnym jest odkrycie faktu, że zarabiał dużo, dużo mniej niż _x_. Raczej jakieś _w_. Albo nawet, tak jak dzisiaj, coś około _a_.

            Coś musi się zmienić, mówi  sobie, gdy rozpoczyna przygotowania do zamknięcia sklepu. Musi zaproponować nowy produkt – może nowy smak swoich makaroników? Czy makaroniki o smaku zielonej herbaty z ziarnami Azuki zostałyby zaakceptowane przez wybrednych Paryżan? Albo pójść na przód z ozdobami – babeczka Angry Birds, na ten przykład?

            Tak czy siak, _coś_ musi zrobić, aby jego piekarnia przetrwała. Miał takie wielkie plany, kiedy pojawił się tu siedem miesięcy temu, a żadne z nich nie przewiadywały bankructwa i konieczności wrócenia do Korei przed upływem roku.

            I znowu, mówi cichy głosik w tyle jego głowy, niemal wszystko poszło inaczej niż planowałeś, więc po co walczyć z nieuniknionym?

            Nie, odpowiada temu głosikowi, który w dziwny sposób brzmi zupełnie jak głos jego przyjaciela w Korei – Park Jungsu, de facto jego brata i proroka zagłady na pół etatu. Nie poddam się tak łatwo. To moje marzenie i nie odpuszczę tylko dlatego, że ludzie potrzebują więcej czasu, aby poznać moje wypieki.

            Nie opowiada głosikowi o innym, większym motywie, który trzyma go w tym miejscu. W końcu najciemniejszych sekretów nie wyjawia się nawet de facto braciom; niektóre rzeczy sięgają po prostu zbyt głęboko, aby przekształcić je w słowa.

            Zamiast tego postanawia następnego dnia wdrożyć niewielką  popołudniową promocję, w nadziei że przyciągnie klientów z tłumu zmierzającego na lunch. A dzisiaj poszuka wzorów Angry Birds – jak trudne może być stworzenie babeczki, która wyglądałaby jak czerwony ptak z przerośniętą głową? Miał dużo doświadczenia w ozdabianiu babeczek.

            Zanim idzie do domu, siada na tylnych schodach swojej piekarni i czeka. Czekanie mu nie przeszkadza. Uwielbia te jesienne wieczory w Paryżu, czując chłodne powiewy wiatru na twarzy i obserwując przechodniów spacerujących z rzadka osobliwą tylną uliczką. Słyszy właścicielkę księgarni kilka bram dalej, śmiejącą się ze swoim przyjacielem. Dźwięk tych francuskich słów, tak ładnych i bogatych w miękkie spółgłoski, jest przyjemnością dla jego uszu. Nie widać gwiazd, ale świadomość, że gdzieś tam są wypełnia go poczuciem ogromu możliwości.

 

            Zakończył się dobry dzień, myśli marzycielsko. Jeszcze się nie martwi. Wciąż ma zapas pieniędzy na swoich obu, francuskim i koreańskim, kontach, mnóstwo pomysłów i babeczki Angry Birds do zaprojektowania. Wciąż może siedzieć na tyle swojej piekarni i marzyć.

I czekać.

            Pije truskawkowe mleko przez słomkę. Zwykle nie wie ile to zajmie, ale nauczył się, że czas potrzebny na wypicie drugiego kartonika to czas, w którym zazwyczaj pojawia się Hyukjae. Jest dopiero przy pierwszym, a świat wciąż jest wypełniony, wypchany po brzegi! genialnymi możliwościami.

***

            W tym samym momencie, Lee Hyukjae kroczy następną ulicą z zamiarem przekroczenia jezdni do małej tylnej uliczki.

            Z lekkim strachem myśli: co by było gdyby w tym momencie jakiś młodociany motocyklista ze swoją kilkunastoletnią dziewczyną przejechał tu z zawrotną prędkością i mnie zabił? Albo, mniej drastycznie, zadzwonił mój telefon i musiałbym zostać odesłany do _tego miejsca_ i moje dwie następne godziny zostałyby mi odebrane tylko dlatego, że mogą?

            Przestań, mówi sobie stanowczo. Nic takiego się nie zdarzy. Przejdziesz przez ulicę, a potem następnych pięć bram i właścicielka księgarni zawoła „czyż nie wyglądamy dziś znowu uroczo?”, a dwie bramy dalej on będzie siedział na schodach, wciąż przy pierwszym kartoniku, uśmiechnie się, wyciągnie ramiona i nic na świecie nie wie co może się zdarzyć w ciągu następnych dwóch godzin.

            Poczucie nieprzewidywalności, niekończących się możliwości sprawia, że się uśmiecha. Kiedy przechodzi przez jezdnię - jak można się było spodziewać, bez szwanku -jego kroki są lekkie, niemal taneczne. Kocha tańczyć, czy powiedział o tym kiedykolwiek Donghae? Ma wrażenie, że tylko to trzyma go jeszcze w Paryżu; to że częściowo ma płacone za taniec. I to płacone całkiem dobrze.

            Przechodzi wzdłuż pięciu bram, trzech zielonych, jednej pomarańczowej i jednej czerwonej, a właścicielka księgarni woła „Dobry wieczór! Znów wyglądamy dziś zadziwiająco, czyż nie?”. Odpowiada uprzejmym powitaniem, kierując się naprzód i sześć czy siedem kroków dalej, oto jest on, Donghae spoglądający na niego dużymi, pełnymi nadziei oczami ze swojego miejsca na schodach.

-Cóż – mówi Hyukjae. – Dobry wieczór. – I całuje Donghae dyskretnie, uprzejmie, zamkniętymi ustami,  z powodu właścicielki księgarni i jej bardzo przystojnego chłopaka

-Czekałem całe popołudnie – mówi Donghae. – Więc zrozumiałem, że to jeden z tych wieczorów, gdy muszę siedzieć tu i czekać…

 

-Z zegarkiem w ręku – mówi Hyukjae, zabierając kartonik z rąk Donghae i wypijając przez słomkę resztę truskawkowego mleka. – Ale dziś zjawiłem się w niezłym czasie, prawda?

-Niezupełnie – odpowiada Donghae, spoglądając na zegarek. – Mamy niecałe dwie godziny.

-Nie – mówi Hyukjae znacząco. – _Wciąż_ mamy dwie godziny.

Donghae spogląda na niego wielkimi i pełnymi uwielbienia oczami, a potem na właścicielkę księgarni, przytulającą się do swojego chłopaka.

-Wejdźmy do środka – mówi.

***

            Dzieje się to tak, jak zwykle. Donghae karmi go pozostałymi z cukierni truskawkami, śmieje się gdy Hyukjae zjada je chciwie, przyciska swoje usta do jego, znacząc ich pocałunki soczystą słodkością. Odkrył, że Hyukjae kocha truskawki już pierwszego dnia, gdy się poznali, myśli leniwie, gdy opiera się o kuchenny blat i pozwala aby Hyukjae go rozbierał. Wciąż dobrze to pamięta. Skarżenie się na truskawki…

\- Potrzebujemy tu muzyki – mówi.

-Czemu? – pyta Hyukjae, spoglądając na Donghae spod guzika jego spodni.

-Bo to _Paryż_ – odpowiada. – Jest po siódmej, gdzieś tam są gwiazdy, my zaraz będziemy się kochać – nie możemy tego zrobić bez muzyki. Byłoby to niekompletne.

Hyukjae śmieje się, czule, jak i uszczypliwie zarazem.

-Och, Donghae – mówi. – Ten, dla którego czar i romantyzm Paryża wciąż są żywe.

-Owszem, są – odpowiada Donghae stanowczo. – A kiedy jesteś ze mną, są żywe również dla ciebie.

            Idzie na wskroś kuchni i włącza stare radio, którego używa do słuchania muzyki podczas godzin pieczenia. Na szczęście, nie jest to Lady Gaga. Na szczęście, jest to stara płyta Norah Jones i Hyukjae znów się śmieje, tym razem z podwójną czułością i mniej uszczypliwie, i wyciąga ramiona.

-Odpłyń ze mną –  mówi.

            Więc kochają się na kuchennym blacie z palcami Donghae wplecionymi we włosy Hyukjae – jasne i wciąż, niezależnie od farbowania, miękkie, lekko oślepiające. Hyukjae przesuwa ręce po jego pasie, biodrach, pośladkach i udach, rozchylając go mocno i chciwie, z ustami czerwonymi od pocałunków, i przez krótką chwilę Donghae zastanawia się, czy tak jest gdy…  - Gdy...? –  Ale to nie fair spekulować; zgodzili się już dawno co do tego, że nigdy nie powinien kwestionować, zastawiać się jak jest z Hyukjae po _drugiej stronie,_ tylko w pełni skupić się na tym jak jest z nim po _tej_ – całej pełnej piękna, zmysłowości i niesamowitej delikatności; czuć jak powoli się teraz wślizguje i jak cudownie być z nim połączonym.

\- Nie jest tak samo– mówi Hyukjae, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Donghae się uśmiecha, przykłada usta do kącika jego ust i mocno się zapiera. Tak to zostawiają.

  
***

            Nie jest tak samo, myśli Hyukjae niecałe dwie godziny później, pędząc taksówką do centrum Paryża.

            Opiera głowę o szybę i obserwuje bursztynowe światła migające mu przed oczami, piękne cienie i sylwetki Miasta Romansu. Wraca do świata, który z romansem nie ma nic wspólnego; ma dużo wspólnego z wymyślnymi zachciankami, pożądaniem i występkami. Świata, który dzieli na Ziemi tę samą przestrzeń z piekarnią Donghae, ale wydaje się być oddalony od niej o lata świetlne.

            Myśli o uśmiechniętej twarzy Donghae. O jego dłoniach i oczach, i truskawkowych pocałunkach. O niewidocznych gwiazdach i cichych uliczkach, i starych radiach.

_Nie, nigdy nie wiedziałem, że tak może być, zanim nie poznałem Ciebie._


	2. Część druga

-Jego historia zaczyna się trzy lata temu – mówi Henry. – Gotowy? No to zaczynamy. Mamy więc udręczonego studenciaka, którego nie stać na rachunki, niemal wyrzuconego z akademika. Coś jak ja teraz, tylko w trochę bardziej opłakanej sytuacji. Idzie pewnego razu nocą, zdesperowany do tego stopnia, że strzeliłby sobie w łeb. Zrobiłby to, gdyby miał w tym momencie broń… No co? Mówię _prawdę_. Ok., dobra. Same fakty.

            Więc Lee Hyukjae idzie ulicą, mija miejsca kiepskiej reputacji, i zastanawia się czy może nie zacząć nieco ulicznej… pracy, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Nie zna jedynie wymagań rynku, więc idzie do domu i ubiera się w najbardziej obcisłe rzeczy, jakie ma. Idzie tam z powrotem spróbować swojego szczęścia. I oczywiście – nie musimy tego wspominać, ale i tak to zrobię – staje się natychmiastowym _hitem_. Wiele biznesmenów chce płacić grosza za jego usługi. Cóż, więcej niż grosza; raczej kilkaset euro, ale wiesz o co mi chodzi.

            Idzie tym tropem noc po nocy przez jakieś dwa, trzy miesiące, aż nie zostaje zauważony przez kolesia zwanego Pierre. Dokładnie, po prostu Pierre. Bo każdy francuz ma na imię Pierre, nie? I oczywiście nie ma przy tym nazwiska. Pierre, undergroundowy alfons, wzywa go i daje mu ofertę – jeśli Hyukjae odda mu w zarządzanie swoje, ee, biznesowe romanse, Pierre upewni się, że dostaną za nie odpowiednie wynagrodzenie. Więc Hyukjae się zgadza. Reszta jest historią. Wspinają się wspólnie po drabinie prostytucji; Pierre zabiera go do najdroższych męskich burdeli w Paryżu; pełno dzianych i znanych kolesi staje się jego stałymi klientami. Ej, słyszałem nawet, że zabawiał kiedyś europejskich książąt. Przyjeżdżają tu do niego stadami tylko po to by mieć przywilej spędzenia z nim nocy. Niezła historia, co? Praktycznie od szmat do bogactwa. Można zalać się łzami.

-Faktycznie, zalałeś się łzami – mówi  Donghae, tak wściekle ubijając jajka, że żółtka niemal wypadają z miski.

-Cóż – mówi Henry, wzruszając ramionami. – Musiałeś zauważyć jego popularność, prawda? A poza tym jest jednym z naszych stałych klientów, więc nie będę krytykował jego ścieżki kariery.

            Henry ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, będąc tak pysznym i zadufanym jak może być tylko student sztuki na Sorbonie. Jest Donghae jedyną pomocą w piekarni, ale również źródłem informacji o tym Co Się Dzieje w Ciemnych Zaułkach Paryża. Znaczy się, gdy Google staje się bezużyteczne. Wpisując ‘Lee Hyukjae prostytutka’ w Google, wyskoczyło mu tak dużo pornograficznych stron, że Donghae w obawie o załapanie jakiegoś wirusa, zwrócił się o pomoc do Henry’ego. Nie wie skąd Henry bierze te informacje, ale zdaje się, że młodzi gniewni studenci sztuki mają zdolności do wywiadywania się wszystkiego o miastach, w których sercach się rozkoszują.

            Henry przychodzi na kilka godzin w poniedziałki i środy rano, oraz na kilka godzin po południu w czwartki i soboty, wie zatem jak regularnym klientem jest Hyukjae. Donghae nie ma ochoty go oświecać.

 

-Moja współpraca z tobą też mogłaby doprowadzić ludzi do łez – mówi w końcu, wlewając jajka do masy z masła i cukru.

-Że co? – mówi Henry.

-Byłeś biednym studentem sztuki zanim cię znalazłem.

-Ta, ale nie to żebyś mi płacił kilka tysięcy euro za godzinę – mamrocze Henry. – I nawet nie pozwalasz mi się zbliżyć do piekarnika.

-Bo piekłeś mojego murzynka przez 65 minut!

-Dobra, nie spinaj się – odpowiada Henry. – Myślałem, że mamy to za sobą; masz tak beznadziejne pismo, że nie mogłem poprawnie odczytać cyfr. Ale nauczyłem się nieco o punktualności od tamtego czasu. Jestem twoim padawanem, czyż nie?

-Do mycia, padawanie – mówi Donghae, wskazując na stos brudnych misek w zlewie i Henry opornie wraca do pracy.

            Wiedział oczywiście od dość dawna, że Hyukjae jest prostytutką. Wiedział też od dość dawna, że Hyukjae jest bardzo znaną prostytutką, taką którą klienci muszą sobie zamawiać z wyprzedzeniem i płacić duże pieniądze, kiedy uda im się go zdobyć. Tyle powiedział mu Hyukjae. „Nie szukaj mnie więc w dzielnicy czerwonych latarń – powiedział. – Nie znajdziesz mnie na ulicy próbującego zdobyć klientów.”

            Donghae i tak poszedł, w pierwszych tygodniach swojego dwuznacznego związku z Hyukjae, na dzielnicę czerwonych latarń, by sprawdzić w jakim świecie Hyukjae się obraca. Krążył tam godzinę, skradziono mu portfel, został zaczepiony przez co najmniej trzy seksownie ubrane kobiety i wrócił do domu, gdy kilku bramkarzy zaczęło mu się dziwnie przyglądać. To nie był jego świat, pomyślał. Był w pełni przygotowany na to, że odtrąci Hyukjae kiedy ten znowu przyjdzie, że powie mu że jest przerażony i nie chce się w to wplątać, że jeśli alfons przyszedłby do jego piekarni z pretensjami o to, że sypia z gwiazdą paryskiej prostytucji, umarłby, naprawdę by umarł. I wtedy przyszedł Hyukjae i rzucił na niego jedno spojrzenie tych swoich tajemniczo pięknych oczu i nagle Donghae znalazł się razem z nim w łóżku, oplatając go nogami i jęcząc niedorzecznie w jego skórę.

-Zabiją mnie przez ciebie – powiedział wtedy do Hyukjae.

-Jeśli miałbyś przez to zginąć, myślisz, że wciąż bym tu był? – zapytał Hyukjae.

            Donghae nie mógł się z tym kłócić, poza tą nikłą możliwością, że Hyukjae był w rzeczywistości sadystą i robił to by utuczyć go przed nieuniknionym morderstwem. Nie, pomyślał. Ufam mu.

            Trzask wyrywa go z zamyślenia i rozgląda się, znajdując Henry’ego na podłodze, zbierającego miski.

-Sytuacja pod kontrolą – mówi Henry, nie podnosząc głowy. – Nie panikuj.

-Dobrze, bo za wszelkie szkody potrącam ci z pensji – mówi Donghae.

  
***  


            Hyukjae przychodzi nieco po trzeciej, zaledwie pół godziny po wyjściu Henry’ego. W piekarni jak zwykle  nie ma klientów, więc Hyukjae ma całą szerokość lady, aby oprzeć się na łokciach i spojrzeć uwodzicielsko na Donghae.

-Chciałbym ten tort z truskawkami – mówi.

-Okej – odpowiada Donghae najbardziej zmysłowo, jak może.

Hyukjae się śmieje.

-Masz też zamiar mnie nim nakarmić?

-M-hmm – mówi Donghae, rozproszony przez usta Hyukjae. Są bardzo, bardzo czerwone. I w zasadzie nieco spuchnięte.

-Co? – pyta Hyukjae, dotykając swoich ust.

-Ee – mówi Donghae. – Czy ty… przed chwilą z kimś byłeś?

            I natychmiast żałuje, że o cokolwiek zapytał, bo Hyukjae mówi tylko – Tak – i idzie za ladę by opleść go za szyję ramionami.

            Donghae go przytula i stara się wyobrazić sobie Hyukjae przytulającego kogoś innego, kochającego się z kimś innym, ale jego umysł odmawia przywoływania tego rodzaju obrazów.

-Zdaje się, że możemy zaczynać twoją lekcję pieczenia, co?

-Nie mogłem się na to doczekać przez cały tydzień – mówi Hyukjae, wyrzucając pięści w górę i Donghae orientuje się, że już mu wybaczył.

  
***

  
            To idzie tak: kiedy Hyukjae przychodzi po południu, rzadko kiedy, jeśli w ogóle, uprawiają seks. Powód tego jest prosty. Hyukjae poprzednią noc z kimś spędził, więc nie do końca ma ochotę wskakiwać do łóżka z kimś innym, nawet jeśli tą osobą jest Donghae. Jedyne popołudnie kiedy uprawiają seks, jest to czwartkowe popołudnie, gdyż czwartek jest wolnym dniem Hyukjae, a od kiedy zaczęli ze sobą sypiać, jest również dniem wolnym od piekarni. Czwartek jest święty. Czwartek może znaczyć wszystko: od całego dnia w  kawiarniach, gier, zakupów po leniwy całodniowy seks; od porannego masażu w rozpustnych salonach po filmowe popołudnie i intensywny seks wieczorem.

W każde inne popołudnie Hyukjae przychodzi, aby spędzić czas na pieczeniu.

            Donghae nie jest pewien jak to się stało. Pewnego popołudnia Hyukjae wszedł do kuchni z czystej ciekawości, przeskanował wzrokiem wyposażenie i oznajmił, że chce się nauczyć jak zrobić babeczkę. Więc Donghae go nauczył. I wciąż go uczy, z tym że Hyukjae awansował z babeczek i zaraz ma spróbować zrobić swoje pierwsze makaroniki.

-Nie rozumiem czemu chcesz pracować w swoim wolnym czasie – mówi Donghae, obserwując jak entuzjastycznie Hyukjae wykłada formy do pieczenia papierem.

-Ej, zapominasz, że dla mnie to nie jest praca – mówi Hyukjae. – To zabawa. I mam poczucie, że robię moimi rękami coś pożytecznego.

Donghae wzdycha.

-Ale cała twoja pożyteczna praca wyląduje w koszu, bo nikt ich nie kupuje.

-Ludzie zaczną je w końcu kupować – mówi Hyukjae z przekonaniem. – Popatrz, przekształciłeś _mnie_ w swojego stałego klienta, prawda? Musisz być tylko cierpliwy. I zmienić nazwę cukierni.

-Czemu? – oburza się Donghae. – „Dwanaście babeczek” jest słodkie.

-Ponieważ - mówi Hyukjae, wyrzucając ręce w górę, by podkreślić swoje słowa. – masz to napisane po _włosku_.

-Cóż - mówi Donghae.

-Od miesięcy ci to powtarzam! Drugi raz jak wszedłem do twojej piekarni powiedziałem: dlaczego u licha Koreańczyk prowadzi cukiernię z włoską nazwą w Paryżu? To zbyt dezorientujące dla przeciętnego człowieka! Pójdzie kupować u Paula zamiast u ciebie!

-Zmiana szyldu i całego menu za dużo kosztuje – mówi Donghae.

Hyukjae spogląda na dąs automatycznie tworzący się na ustach Donghae i mięknie.

-Powiedziałem, że dam ci pieniądze, prawda?

-Nie chcę ich – mówi Donghae, wciąż się dąsając. – A szczególnie jeśli przez nie.. przez nie twoje usta stają się takie czerwone.

Hyukjae rzuca z trzaskiem formę do pieczenia i przechodzi do niego wokół kuchennego stołu.

-Nie mów mi, że teraz jesteś nagle o mnie zazdrosny!

-Niczego ci nie mówię – odpowiada Donghae, smutny i uparty.

Hyukjae unosi palcem jego brodę i mocno całuje w usta.

-Proszę – mówi. – Teraz ostatni ślad jest twój. Nie ma być o co zazdrosnym, prawda? _Ty_ sprawiłeś, że moje usta były czerwone niezliczone ilości razy.

-To nic nie znaczy – mówi Donghae, kłócąc się już bez powodu.

-To nic nie znaczy, a mimo wszystko wciąż się dąsasz – śmieje się Hyukjae nieznośnie. – Głupiutki Donghae.

\- Pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz, ty dupku – mówi Donghae, i tak właśnie robi Hyukjae.

-Ale wiesz – mówi Hyukjae, wracając na swoje miejsce, podczas gdy Donghae stoi z wilgotnymi oczami, nieco odurzony. – Nie patrz z góry na moje pieniądze, ok.? Zarobiłem je ciężką pracą, jak wszyscy inni. Więc co z tego, że ten sposób nie jest uważany za praworządny, prawda? Daję ludziom czego chcą, oni mi płacą, nikt nikogo nie zdradza, wszystko jest jasne i uczciwe, a to daje mi wolność. Pieniądze to tylko pieniądze, prawda? Pięć euro zarobione w fabryce nie pozwoli kupić ci więcej niż moje pięć euro, tylko dlatego że zostało zarobione w bardziej konwencjonalny sposób.

-Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę – mówi Donghae.

Hyukjae się do niego uśmiecha.

-Okej – mówi. – Zróbmy makaroniki.


	3. Część trzecia

W tej historii są dwa istotne fakty.

            Pierwszym jest to, że Donghae nigdy nie zamierzał zakochać się w Paryżu, a już na pewno nie w dziwce. Donghae przybył do Paryża, aby zrealizować swoje marzenie o byciu piekarzem.

            To było jego najdłużej trwające marzenie. Donghae miał marzenia odkąd gdy mając siedem lat poszedł ze swoim tatą na ryby. Słońce świeciło mocno z bezchmurnego nieba i Donghae, z twarzą ukrytą pod słomkowym kapeluszem, który jego mama przytwierdziła mu sznurkiem pod szyją, wyglądał przez burtę na mroczne fale oceanu i marzył by być rybą, mogącą pływać w tajemniczych głębinach. Pomyśleć tylko jak piękne rzeczy te ryby musiały widzieć tam w dole! Może nawet pływały z wodnymi wróżkami! Później, kiedy zobaczył rybę z porannego połowu usmażoną na kolację, stwierdził, że może jednak zostanie rybą nie jest takim świetnym pomysłem. Niemniej, było to marzeniem.

            Gdy miał trzynaście lat, Donghae marzył by zostać policjantem. Takim, który aresztuje złych ludzi i przesłuchuje ich w pustych pokojach z nagą żarówką zwisającą z sufitu. Takim który ryzykuje życiem w imieniu ludzkości i wypowiada wojnę przeciwko złu.

            Gdy miał czternaście lat pomyślał, że może życie poza prawem jest jednak fajniejsze. Zrobiłby znakomitą karierę rabując banki w najbardziej czarujący sposób i uciekał spod prawa, aż nie złapaliby go i umarłby efektownie w ogniu strzelaniny, zostawiając ślad w historii Korei Południowej na zawsze. Przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat mężczyźni mówiliby swoim synom: „Lee Donghae, to dopiero był kryminalista.”

            W wieku lat siedemnastu chciał zostać piłkarzem, ale wszystkie dobre kluby piłkarskie były Seulu, a on chodził do szkoły w Mokpo.

            W wieku dwudziestu lat marzył o poślubieniu Park Daehyun, swojego kolegi z klasy o pięknych rozczulających oczach i niskim głosie. Marzył o tym, gdy trzymał go w ramionach, obserwował jak śpi, myśląc radośnie i głupio jak to cudownie jest stracić dziewictwo. 

            Dwa lata później, ze złamanym sercem po Daehyun, nauczył się piec. Zrobił to z czystej nudy. Znalazł w kuchni książkę kucharską, przewertował kilka przepisów na torty i postanowił sam tego próbować. Sernik okazał się zbyt twardy do zjedzenia, ale czas upłynął mu tak miło, że pojechał do supermarketu, kupił cały zapas produktów do pieczenia, wrócił do domu i następne dwa tygodnie spędził eksperymentując z ciastami, ciastkami, babeczkami i tartami.

            W wieku dwudziestu trzech lat pracował w piekarni jako praktykant i zaczynał marzyć o otwarciu swojego własnego zakładu, słynącego z babeczek, na widok których dziewczęta wzdychałby z zachwytu. I miejmy nadzieję, kupowały ich cały karton. Stałby się Babeczkowym Milionerem.

            W wieku lat dwudziestu czterech, obejrzał dokument o Paryżu i pomyślał jak miło by było otworzyć piekarnię w osobliwym, przytulnym francuskim sąsiedztwie, wynająć niewielkie mieszkanie i jeździć rowerem wzdłuż malowniczych deptaków. W wieku dwudziestu czterech lat nie trudno sobie wyobrazić, że świat leży u twoich stóp.  A w międzyczasie dopracowywać swoje makaroniki.

            W wieku niemal dwudziestu pięciu lat, ogromna ilość pieniędzy wpłynęła na jego konto, gdy jego dziadek – bogaty sprzedawca z Seulu – umarł, i przez strzał jakiegoś dziwnego szczęścia, zostawił większą część swoich pieniędzy dwóm wnukom: Donghae i jego bratu, Donghwa. Donghwa, w tym czasie już żonaty, z dobrze opłacaną pracą, którą kochał, powiedział że odda swoją część na sfinansowanie marzenia Donghae o otworzeniu piekarni. Donghae zadecydował, że pojedzie do Paryża ze swoją częścią.

            Zajęło to nieco czasu, aby dopracować szczegóły i zdobyć pozwolenia, ale w wieku dwudziestu sześciu lat Donghae otworzył w Paryżu piekarnię. Był to sukces, mimo że na otwarciu nikogo nie było. Nie miało to znaczenia. Usiadł na swoim rowerze przed piekarnią, _jego własną piekarnią_ , i napawał się nią. Jego dziecinką. Włożyłby w nią całą swoją miłość.   
  
            I wtedy pojawił się Lee Hyukjae, trzy tygodnie po otwarciu, i kupił truskawkowe ciastko. Donghae nie spodziewał się spotkać Koreańczyka w Paryżu, tym bardziej takiego, który wejdzie do jego sklepu. I kiedy Hyukjae przyszedł, kupił truskawkowe ciastko i zjadł je tam na miejscu, tuż przed nim, uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział: „Smakuje tak dobrze jak w Paris Baguette”, Donghae _się w nim zakochał._ Tak po prostu.

            Nie miało znaczenia, że Hyukjae natychmiast poparł ten komplement słowami: “Ale jest w nim za mało truskawek, a truskawki których używasz nie są dostatecznie słodkie. Skąd bierzesz te beznadziejne owoce?” Nie miało to znaczenia, bo Donghae się w nim zakochał i spędzał cały swój wolny czas na przeczesywaniu sąsiedztwa w poszukiwaniu nowych sklepów warzywnych, które sprzedawałyby truskawki dostatecznie słodkie i soczyste, aby tylko Hyukjae wracał.

            W kolejnych tygodniach Hyukjae nie tylko wracał, ale nauczył go też podstaw francuskiego, zabierał na zwiedzanie Paryża, zrobił sobie z nim zdjęcie na szczycie Wieży Eiffel, zaraził go miłością do truskawkowego mleka, krytykował włoską nazwę jego piekarni, inspirował do tworzenia wszelkiego rodzaju ozdób na babeczki z serduszkami i kwiatami i, jednej niezapomnianej nocy, położył go na kuchennym stole i bez skrupułów przeleciał. Hyukjae był niezmiernie utalentowany w sztuce kochania, ale oczywiście że taki musiał być; był to klucz do jego sukcesu. Donghae czasami czuł, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby spędzić resztę życia w łóżku z Hyukjae.

  
            Jednak faktem pozostaje, że Donghae nie miał zamiaru zakochać się w Paryżu i wciąż nie widzi tego w swoich szerszych planach. Mógł się zakochać; nieumyślnie, beznadziejnie, bo kto nie zakochałby się w Lee Hyukjae, tak słodkim i czarującym, i zabawnym, i tak niedorzecznie _pięknym_ , jak on? Kto nie zakochałby się w swoim praktycznie jedynym stałym kliencie, którego regularne zamówienia w zasadzie trzymały piekarnię przy życiu? Jednak miłość nie była ujęta w jego ogromnych planach. Nie to, żeby mu kiedykolwiek wyszło w miłości. Będzie zakochany w Hyukjae tak długo, jak będzie mu to wygodne; tak długo, jak będzie im razem dobrze i będą się cieszyć swoim towarzystwem w tym uroczym samotnym mieście.   
  
            A kiedy Donghae zmęczy się tą miłością, zmęczy się Paryżem albo zatęskni nieco za Koreą, sprzeda piekarnię, spakuje swój dobytek i kupi bilet lotniczy. Ostatni raz będzie się pieprzył z Hyukjae, wielkie hura, a potem odejdzie na zawsze. I _nigdy_ się już nie zobaczą, i nawet _przenigdy_ o sobie nie pomyślą, poza tymi chwilami, gdy będą wspominać szaloną młodość i powiedzą „To były czasy!”

            Taki jest plan na chwilę obecną. Chociaż nie myśli o nim teraz, gdy siedzi na schodach w chłodny wieczór, popijając pierwszy kartonik truskawkowego mleka, zastanawiając się, czy Hyukjae dziś przyjdzie.

  
***

 

Drugim istotnym faktem jest to, że Hyukjae nie do końca nie lubi swojej pracy.

            Nie lubił być totalnie bez grosza na drugim roku studiów w Paryżu. Powinno mu zostać wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy do ostatniego roku. Tyle obiecał mu ojciec. Ale jego ojciec także, pod koniec pierwszego roku, wykonał do niego telefon z Korei, informując go, że kończą im się fundusze i Hyukjae ma dwa wyjścia: pierwsze – wrócić do domu; drugie – znaleźć w Paryżu pracę i jakoś radzić sobie samemu do końca studiów.

            W późniejszym czasie dowiedział się, że jego ojciec spożytkował pieniądze przeznaczone na studia, aby kupić sobie nowiutkiego Jaguara. Hyukjae powinien być wściekły na świat, strasznie wściekły i zraniony, ale zbyt był zajętym zmaganiami o zdobycie pieniędzy na jedzenie i opłacenie akademika.

            Kiedy zatem odkrył, że prostytucja w istocie przynosi zyski, nie wydało mu się jakieś strasznie dziwnym oddawanie swojego ciała za jedzenie, wynajem i opłacanie szkoły. Większość mężczyzn nie była zbyt wymagająca. Jedyne czego chcieli to przyjemności ustami, niektórzy ręką, inni penetracji, i Hyukjae odpuścił sobie poczucie wstydu gdy zobaczył, jak chętnie oddawali pieniądze i jak szybko chcieli być obsłużeni, aby mogli wrócić do swoich domów i rodzin. Jego kariera umarłaby jednak w tym punkcie, gdyby Pierre nie zwerbował go; jeśli nie zaciągnąłby go do pubu i nie omówiłby z nim, pokazał mu, że naprawdę mógłby dokądś zajść.

  
            Być może Hyukjae był wówczas zbyt rozgoryczony, aby myśleć racjonalnie, zbyt sfrustrowany swoją sytuacją w rodzinie i faktem, że musi pracować tak ciężko na każdego centa, aby przeżyć, ale nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu przemyślenie oferty Pierra. Przyjął ją, i kiedy oferty pracy zaczęły napływać, kiedy jego konto bankowe skoczyło z trzech na pięć cyfr, kiedy Pierre przedstawił go właścicielowi najbardziej niesławnych i zamożnych burdeli w Paryżu i zaproponowano mu całkiem sprawiedliwy układ, gdzie rzuca studia w zamian za pięknie umeblowany apartament, kolekcję klientów do wyboru, występy taneczne w burdelu jak i kiedy chciał, i wystarczająco zachęt aby spełnić każdy swój kaprys i zachciankę, nie wydawało się to wcale złym pomysłem.

            Być może również miał tu do czynienia ten zawrotny fakt, że kiedy krążył biodrami lub pocierał ciałem o rurę, albo przesmykał ciało od stóp do głowy jednym gładkim, śliskim ruchem, wszyscy ci znani i bogaci mężczyźni naprawdę go pożądali, podniecali się nim, domagali się prywatnego czasu w jego obecności. Było to poczucie władzy, którego doznawał gdy książę padał do jego stóp, gdy prezes przodującej międzynarodowej  korporacji leżał, błagając o jego dotyk, gdy znana gwiazda filmowa jęczała jego imię, podczas gdy on trzymał go za biodra i w niego napierał. Była to arogancja w posiadaniu tak wielu mężczyzn na łasce swojego wyglądu i seksualnych umiejętności, w możliwości wybierania kto się będzie z nim pieprzył, w byciu zamówionym z wyprzedzeniem na pół roku.

            Uczestniczył wielu grach seksualnych, których pragnęli – było to jak objawienie, naprawdę, że im człowiek był bardziej wpływowy i zamożny, tym bardziej wypaczony był w sprawach seksu i pożądania. Chłostał, wiązał, odgrywał role, robił striptiz, brał udział we wszelkiego rodzaju akrobatycznych pozycjach; uwodził mężczyzn poprzez fantazyjne piękno swojego starannie zaaranżowanego apartamentu oraz  przez piękno własnego ciała, które pielęgnował i o które dbał, utrzymując je w najwyższej fizycznej sprawności. Kiedy rozbierał się i przesuwał dłonią od klatki piersiowej do penisa, niewielu mężczyzn mogło mu się oprzeć, było w stanie sprzeciwić się wydaniu nieprzyzwoitej ilości pieniędzy za przywilej dotykania jego ciała.

            Nie, Hyukjae nie ma nic przeciwko swojemu zajęciu. Nie kocha go; istnieją lepsze zawody – mniej brudne i inwazyjne, bardziej satysfakcjonujące – ale nie ma nic przeciwko niemu. Widzi korzyści z niego płynące; niedociągnięcia – wie, jak sam jest przemijający, jak koło trzydziestki wszystko upadnie i młodszy chłopiec zajmie jego miejsce.

            Być może jest to z powodu świadomości, że spędza większą część swoich wolnych popołudni i wieczorów z Donghae. Donghae, który nie jest ani zamożny ani wpływowy; który ma piekarnię z włosko brzmiącą nazwą; piecze dziwaczne babeczki i topi swoje ciastka w truskawkach w nadziei, że Hyukjae wciąż je będzie kupował. Donghae, który regularnie traci pieniądze, ale jest w stanie śmiać się przy zachodzie słońca, gadać o babeczkach Angry Birds; tańczyć z mopem do „Bad Romance” Lady Gagi.

            Nie musi się zastanawiać ile Donghae zechce mu zapłacić, bo każdy ich stosunek odbywa się z jego własnej woli; jego nieobowiązkowego oddania swojego ciała, i miło jest nie hamować tej wolnej woli rozważaniami nad wielkością książeczki czekowej Donghae. Miło jest móc leżeć w łóżku, spoconym i słodko obolałym, bez zastanawiania się jakie jeszcze seksualne techniki wykorzystać, by wycisnąć większy napiwek. Donghae nie jest dostatecznie bogaty, by być zmanierowanym. Donghae lubi to wszystko, co Hyukjae, czyli w rzeczywistości zwykły i słodki i staromodny seks; i te wieczory kiedy po prostu chichoczą w swoją skórę i leniwie całują swoje ciała, dają Hyukjae nie poczucie władzy, ale silniejsze, bardziej zawrotne poczucie szczęścia.

            Ale wciąż, nie jest tak, żeby nie lubił swojego zawodu. To jest jego zajęcie, coś co go trzyma, i kiedy wraca do niego po kilku godzinach spędzonych z Donghae, zmienia się po prostu w kontrahenta. I rzadko, bardzo rzadko zdarza się, że pozwala sobie pomyśleć: Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że może tak być dopóki nie poznałem ciebie.

  
***

  
-Tort? – pyta Donghae, przeglądając menu.

-Wino – odpowiada Hyukjae.

-Cóż, ja wezmę tort – decyduje Donghae. – Chcę poznać konkurencję.

-Jeśli zjem dziś tort, będę miał dwupak zamiast sześciopaka – mówi Hyukjae.

-Kłamca! – mówi Donghae. –Masz ośmiopak, a nie sześciopak.

-A ty masz jednopak – mówi Hyukjae.

Donghae wygląda na smutnego.

-Ładny, płaski – poprawia Hyukjae. – Jak naleśnik.

-Sam jesteś naleśnik – odpowiada Donghae.

            W Paryżu dochodzi czwarta. Popołudnie jest słoneczne i złote; płynne. Hyukjae najpierw się uśmiecha, potem śmieje i Donghae też się śmieje, bo oczy Hyukjae marszczą się uroczo i wino pojawia się na stole, i w tym momencie czuć, że mogliby pozostać w miłości na zawsze.


	4. Część czwarta

Pewnego dnia, Hyukjae nie przychodzi.

            Nie w tym rzecz. Jest mnóstwo dni, w które nie przychodzi Hyukjae – środy, na ten przykład, są zazwyczaj dniem bez Hyukjae, gdyż musi pracować nadgodziny za swój wolny czwartek. Czasami nie przychodzi też w soboty, gdyż zwykle jest przesadnie zabukowany na weekendy i musi oszczędzać siłę w swoim wolnym czasie.

            Rzecz w tym, że nie przychodzi we wtorek i jest to niestosowne z tak wielu powodów. Hyukjae zawsze przychodzi we wtorki, nawet jeśli miałoby to być na kilka godzin. Jest między nimi niepisana umowa,  że Hyukjae powinien się we wtorek pojawić, bo jest to dzień przed środą i nie będą się widzieć przez całe dwa dni, a to jest już nie do pomyślenia. Nie można się po Donghae spodziewać, że przetrwa bez Hyukjae przez dwa dni. To czterdzieści osiem godzin. To _bardzo długo._

            Więc Donghae tkwi rozpaczliwie na tyłach sklepu długo po tym, jak drugi kartonik jego truskawkowego mleka zostaje osuszony do cna. Projektantka awangardowych strojów, która wynajmuje lokal obok niego, wita się z nim przelotnie pomiędzy pociągnięciami papierosa, ale on jest zbyt zrozpaczony by odpowiedzieć. Lekka mżawka zaczyna padać z nieforemnego nieba, bo księżyc oczywiście nie może lśnić kiedy nie ma tam Hyukjae.

            Przemawia sobie do rozumu. Księżyc jest za chmurą; mżawka jest efektem dziwnie wilgotnego dnia, a Hyukjae nie przyszedł ponieważ musiał zostać w pracy. Albo może spotkał się z innym znajomym. Albo może nawet zaspał. Donghae jest, mówi sobie, ponad to żeby siedzieć tam obrażonym skoro Hyukjae nie przyszedł z jakiegoś sensownego powodu, więc wstaje, wyrzuca kartoniki po mleku i zatacza koło do swojego małego mieszkanka trzy ulice dalej.

            Następnym dniem jest środa, co znaczy że szanse na pojawienie się Hyukjae są bliskie zera. Donghae stara się być wesoły i zadowolony kiedy piecze Specjalną Ofertę Dnia – nowy ruch marketingowy, który zasugerował Hyukjae tydzień wcześniej i który zdaje się nieco zwiększać liczbę klientów – ale jego gwizdane „I’m Yours” umiera smutno gdzieś w połowie piosenki.

-Wyglądasz dziś okropnie – mówi Henry. – Co się stało?

-Nic – kłamie Donghae.

-Źle w nocy spałeś?

            Otwarcie drzwi wejściowych ratuje Donghae. Wystawia kciuk na Henry’ego, który opornie idzie aby obsłużyć klienta, a sam skupia się na robieniu cytrynowego syropu. Kilka minut później wynagradza go dzwonek kasy fiskalnej.

Wraca Henry i wygląda na nieco zaniepokojonego.

-Co kupił klient? – pyta Donghae.

-E, pudełko mini-babeczek – mówi Henry.

            Donghae przez chwilę rozważa o mini-babeczkach. Zapoczątkował je dwa tygodnie wcześniej – znowu sugestia Hyukjae – i jak do tej pory sprzedawały się całkiem nieźle. W każdym razie lepiej niż cokolwiek innego.

-Dobrze – mówi.

-Ee – dodaje Henry. – Właściwie się pomyliłem. Napisałem na nich jeden euro, a powinno być dwa, prawda?

Donghae mruga na niego.

-Policzyłeś klientce połowę tego, co miała zapłacić?

-Przepraszam – woła Henry. – Naprawdę nie chciałem; natychmiast zmieniam cenę!

- _Idź szorować podłogę w kuchni_ – mówi Donghae bardzo spokojnie i rozważnie.

-Jesteś tyranem – jęczy Henry, gdy sięga po mopa.

Środa jakoś mija.

  
***

            Jest czwartek rano i Donghae wstaje wcześnie i radośnie. Garstka ptaków ćwierka mu za oknem, co częściowo jest powodem dla którego wcześniej wstał, ale ten jeden raz nie ma ochoty niczym w nie rzucić. Jest czwartek i Hyukjae przybędzie w ciągu mniej więcej dwóch godzin.

            Spędza część tych dwóch godzin na sprzątaniu mieszkania i wyrzuceniu miesięcznego zapasu gazet. Nie wie po co je prenumeruje; nie to żeby je w ogóle czytał, skoro wszystko co musi wiedzieć znajduje w Internecie, ale jakoś tak fajnie mieć gazety leżące w domu. Zmienia pościel – Hyukjae nienawidzi leżeć w pościeli nie pranej od tygodnia – i czyści łazienkę, aby Hyukjae nie sprzeciwił się jego przyjemnej fantazji kochania się w wannie.  Potem idzie na róg do sklepu po kawę i croissanty. Jest piękny poranek, bezchmurne niebo, puste drogi, kawiarnia naprzeciw podnosi rolety. Paryż! Życie! Ten moment lipca!

            Może wybiorą potem kilka książek i będą je sobie na wzajem czytać. Henry marudził mu, że powinien być bardziej oczytany.

-Nie masz pojęcia o świecie poza swoją cukiernią – mówił nieco pompatycznie i Donghae przeszła przez głowę myśl o podzieleniu się z nim, że sypia z najbardziej znaną paryską męską dziwką.

  
            Czeka do południa, od czasu do czasu zerkając przez okno na ulicę poniżej. Jest wielu ludzi – starsze pary, kobiety w średnim wieku, nastolatki i dzieci wracające ze szkoły – ale żadnym z nich nie jest Hyukjae. Myśli o zadzwonieniu do niego, ale orientuje się – po raz setny – że nie dał mu swojego numeru. Zegar tyka. Druga. Trzecia. Czwarta.

Zostało osiem godzin, mówi sobie. Mnóstwo czasu na pojawienie się Hyukjae.

            Ale Hyukjae nie przychodzi i o północy Donghae leży w swojej czystej pościeli i ze wszystkich sił stara się nie zadzwonić do Jungsu, bo byłoby to niesprawiedliwe wobec Jungsu mieć łkającą rozsypkę po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

***

            Hyukjae nie przychodzi przez dziesięć dni. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny razy dziesięć. Donghae jest mgliście świadomy tego, że życie wciąż się normalnie toczy; słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, chmury przypływają i odpływają, projektantka awangardowych ciuchów pali, właścicielka księgarni obściskuje się ze swoim chłopakiem, ale to wszystko wydaje się być niemożliwe. Jedyną rzeczywistością jest to, że siedzi na tyłach swojej piekarni noc po nocy, z pustymi kartonikami po mleku i kochankiem, który nie przychodzi. Odchodzi od zmysłów. Nie jest już zły, ani wzburzony ani smutny, ale niesamowicie, niewiarygodnie przerażony – to lęk, którego istnienia sobie nawet nie uświadamiał. Rodzaj lęku, o jakim czyta się w książkach, który osłabia kolana i drga i wstrząsa całym ciałem, który przytłumia myśli na cokolwiek innego, i o którym do tej pory myślał, że jest wyolbrzymiany. Coś się stało Hyukjae. Wie to.

            Jedenastej nocy daje sobie spokój z czekaniem. Wsiada do metra i jedzie co centrum nocnej rozrywki Paryża, brokatowej i wyuzdanej dzielnicy czerwonych latarń, i kieruje się do domu publicznego, który zarządza interesami Hyukjae. Nie jest do końca pewien co zrobi jak tam dotrze, ale wszystko zdaje się lepsze od tępego czekania we własnym sąsiedztwie.

            Burdel jest zadziwiająco przerażający kiedy do niego wchodzi. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej tandetnego, ale wnętrze jest luksusowe, ekstrawagancko zaprojektowane, niemal klasyczne, jak pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, jeśli nie liczyć ścian obwieszonych zastępem portretów przedstawiających młodych mężczyzn w różnych stadiach nagości. Przytłaczają Donghae kiedy obok nich przechodzi, patrząc na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, rozchylając nogi by uwydatnić swoje krocza i Donghae musi przełknąć ślinę i przypomnieć sobie, że są jedynie obrazkami.

            Jeden z najpiękniejszych młodych mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek widział, spogląda na niego z recepcji.

-Dobry wieczór – mówi ze wzrokiem podążającym wzdłuż ciała Donghae i obliczającym - Donghae jest tego pewien - ile dokładnie warte są dżinsy i koszulka, które ma na sobie. – Pańska wizyta?

-Właściwie, ee – Donghae stara się nie jąkać. – Ja, ee. Nie, nie jestem umówiony tak właściwie. Jestem tu, żeby…ee – Jak się mówi po francusku „dowiedzieć”? Czemu słownik zawodzi go w tak kluczowym  momencie jego życia? – Lee Hyukjae, jest tutaj?

Chłopak patrzy na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

-Hyukjae tu nie zabawia.

-Co? – pyta Donghae, zbity z tropu. – Ale to _jest_ jego dom publiczny, tak?

-Hyukjae ma własne mieszkanie – mówi chłopak. – Czy jest pan z nim umówiony?

\- Tak – mówi nagle Donghae. – Na, ee, dzisiaj.

Chłopak wygląda na nieprzekonanego.

-Pańska godność? Sprawdzę pańską wizytę.

-Ee, jeśli mógłby mi pan powiedzieć po prostu gdzie on jest…

\- Hyukjae nie ma – mówi chłopak, rzucając mu półuśmiech wyraźnie mówiący _„Wiem, że ściemniasz.” –_ Jest poza zasięgiem do przyszłego tygodnia.

-Poza zasięgiem? – dopytuje Donghae, zastanawiając się czy nie zrozumiał źle francuskiego.

-Dostanie pan wkrótce wiadomość od Pierra – mówi chłopak, wracając do swojej pracy.

  
            Ewidentnie nie chce już wyjawić  żadnej super-tajnej informacji na temat Hyukjae, więc Donghae wychodzi i bardzo, bardzo mocno stara się nie dostać ataku paniki tam na chodniku. Coś się stało Hyukjae. Hyukjae może być martwy – albo nie, skoro chłopak powiedział, że nie będzie go do ‘przyszłego tygodnia’ – więc Hyukjae żyje, ale jest w bardzo złym stanie, a Donghae nie ma absolutnie żadnej możliwości dowiedzenia się co mu się stało.

            Kroczy z powrotem nieprzytomnie do stacji metra i jakoś udaje mu się dotrzeć do domu. Nie wie w jaki sposób się rozbiera i wchodzi do łóżka, ale to nieistotne. Liczy się to, że Hyukjae jest chory albo ranny, albo może nawet umierający, a Donghae przy nim nie ma. Tej nocy trzykrotnie budzi się z koszmarów.

  
  
***

            W końcu, sześć dni później, w czwartek, Hyukjae przychodzi. Jest piąta kiedy się zjawia; Donghae siedzi za ladą, gdy wchodzi, w okularach przeciwsłonecznych i z rękami w kieszeniach, jak przy każdej innej okazji.

  
\- _Hyukjae_ – mówi Donghae i próbuje zeskoczyć ze swojego krzesła, ale orientuje się, że jego nogi całkiem utraciły siłę.

            Hyukjae idzie za ladę, pochyla się i w ciszy oplata go ramionami za szyję. Donghae wykonuje ruch aby się odsunąć i spojrzeć mu w twarz, ale Hyukjae go trzyma, oddychając ciężko w jego policzek. Donghae jest w rozterce – jak pocałować albo nakrzyczeć na kogoś, kto przytula cię, jakbyś podtrzymywał go przy życiu?

            Jednak niedługo potem Hyukjae się odsuwa i siada na jednym z krzeseł, a Donghae znajduje siłę, aby wstać ze swojego miejsca.

-Zamykam sklep – mówi. – I zaraz mi powiesz gdzieś ty się do cholery podziewał.

            Hyukjae nic nie odpowiada i lęk rośnie w sercu Donghae, gdy obraca tabliczkę z napisem „ZAMKNIĘTE” i przekręca klucz w drzwiach wyjściowych. Potem bierze za rękę Hyukjae, jak dziecko, i prowadzi go na tyły, gdzie siadają ściśnięci na schodach. Siedząc tak z nim teraz, z udem przyciśniętym do jego uda, wydaje się Donghae niemożliwe, że siedział tam noc po nocy w takim bólu i w takich obawach.

-Zaczynaj – mówi.

Hyukjae zdejmuje okulary. Oczy ma zmęczone, spuchnięte i Donghae tłumi okrzyk zdumienia.

-Przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem – mówi. – Nie mogłem też dać ci znać. Pierre odmawiał przekazywania ode mnie jakichkolwiek wiadomości. Myślę, że cię nienawidzi.  – Uśmiecha się lekko. – Pierre sądzi, że wyrwiesz mnie z jego szponów, a jak wtedy opłaci swoje luksusowe wakacje w Monte Carlo?

-Co się stało, Hyuk?

            W odpowiedzi Hyukjae podwija rękaw na lewej ręce i Donghae niemal mdleje. Świeże blizny przypaleń papierosa pokrywają niemal całą jego skórę i Donghae przygląda się im bliżej, śledząc wzrokiem ślady, które sięgają aż do szyi Hyukjae.

-Hyuk?!

Hyukjae opuszcza rękaw.

-Klient. Lubił BDSM. Na początku było okej, robiliśmy normalne rzeczy, ale potem zażądał więcej. Powiedziałem mu nie i że ma wyjść, nie miałem zamiaru być jego workiem treningowym. Ogłuszył mnie, przywiązał do łóżka i nasikał mi na twarz. Potem mnie pobił. Myślę, że skrajna agresja go pobudziła. Kiedy się ocknąłem, łomotał we mnie i było po wszystkim, ale byłem zbyt zamroczony, by być wszystkiego świadomym i następne co pamiętam, to to że obudziłem się w szpitalu.

            Donghae zaciska dłonie w pięści. Nie wie co gorsze, słuchanie historii Hyukjae czy sposób, w jaki Hyukjae ją opowiada: tak bezuczuciowo i konkretnie, ale tak czy siak robi mu się niedobrze. Oddycha głęboko, nosem potem ustami, paznokcie wbija w dłonie, aż w końcu pochyla się i wymiotuje całą zawartość żołądka na ulicę.

Kiedy Hyukjae ujmuje jego twarz i zaczyna czyścić go chusteczkami, Donghae ledwie widzi cokolwiek przez ślepą nienawiść i łzy w oczach.

-Boże, jaki bałagan – mówi Hyukjae. – W porządku, Donghae, _w_ _porządku_. Dali mi najlepszą opiekę i wracam do zdrowia bardzo szybko. Lekarz mówi, że prawie nie będę miał blizn. Ten drań nie był w stanie mnie zniszczyć. Pierre wrzucił go na czarną listę, nie zbliży się już do mnie nawet na trzy metry. W porządku.

-Chcę go _zabić_ – wykrztusza Donghae. – Zabiję go.

-Jest bardzo bogatym, wpływowym człowiekiem – mówi Hyukjae, uśmiechając się lekko. – Będzie nieco trudno do niego dotrzeć.

-Mam to gdzieś. Zamorduję tego drania.

-Nie, nie zrobisz nic tak głupiego, bo skończysz na dożywociu i co się wtedy z nami stanie? Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mój Donghae utknął w więzieniu na resztę życia, prawda? Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem, Donghae, _Boże_ nie masz nawet pojęcia. Nie masz _pojęcia_. – Wyciąga ramiona i przyciąga do siebie Donghae, oplatając go rękami – jednak ostrożnie, jak uświadamia sobie Donghae, w razie gdyby dotyk mógł go zaboleć.

            Zaczynają się całować, ale w trakcie nagle  Donghae wpada w szloch tak silny, że musi walczyć o oddech, i wtedy Hyukjae go przytula i całuje po czole i powtarza w kółko, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- _Nie jest_ porządku – mówi Donghae, dysząc pomiędzy łzami. – Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć – jest bardzo nie w porządku, że jesteś każdego dnia gwałcony…

- _Nie jestem_ gwałcony. To moja praca. Dostaję za to pieniądze.

-Sypiasz z tymi wszystkimi facetami… którzy mogą ci wszystko zrobić… i zobacz co… zobacz co ci zrobili.

-To tylko jeden człowiek, Donghae. Wszyscy inni dobrze mnie traktowali.

-Przypalono cię – krzyczy Donghae. – Związano cię i pobito, i nasikano na ciebie, a ty udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku? Hyukjae! Jak możesz pozwalać, żeby coś takiego cię spotykało?

Hyukjae patrzy na niego.

-Bo to się już nie powtórzy.

-Nie możesz być tego pewnym!

-Zapewniam cię, że to się nie powtórzy.

-A ja? – wciąż krzyczy Donghae. –Co ze mną? Mam tu siedzieć dzień po dniu, martwiąc się o ciebie? Mogę dać ci wszystko, Hyuk. Mogę sprzedać dla ciebie piekarnię, mogę się tobą opiekować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, mogę dla ciebie harować… _Kocham_ cię! Byłem tak przerażony przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, że prawie oszalałem, Hyukjae. Nie mogę tego więcej znieść, musisz rzucić tę pracę i zacząć żyć ze mną.

Hyukjae ujmuje jego dłoń.

-Donghae, mówisz to tylko dlatego, że w tej chwili jest to najłatwiejsza rzecz do powiedzenia. Wcale w to tak naprawdę nie wierzysz.

-Wierzę – mówi Donghae. – Wierzę, wierzę w każde jedno słowo.

Hyukjae patrzy przez chwilę w przestrzeń.

-Nie podchodźmy do tego tak emocjonalnie.

-Nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, że cię kocham?

-Nie, to znaczy dla mnie bardzo wiele – mówi Hyukjae. – Wiesz, że nasza przyjaźń dużo dla mnie znaczy.

-Przyjaźń? Nie jesteśmy _przyjaciółmi_ , Hyuk. Kocham cię, to znaczy że jesteśmy warci coś więcej. To znaczy, że mogę cię poprosić o to, abyś rzucił pracę i zamieszkał ze mną.

            Hyukjae nie mówi nic przez długi czas. Siedzi bez ruchu, gapiąc się na ścianę przed nimi i nagle zdaje się, że Donghae nie może tego znieść. Pochyla się, ujmuje dłoń Hyukjae, przysuwa ją do swoich ust i całuje jego palce, jeden po drugim, w sposób w jaki mężczyzna całuję ukochanego. A Hyukjae wciąż się nie rusza, tylko kładzie dłoń na policzku Donghae i pozwala aby łzy Donghae spadały na jego kolana.

-Nie mogę – mówi w końcu. – Nie odzywaj się dopóki nie usłyszysz, co mam do powiedzenia. Wiem, że to co mi się przydarzyło było straszne, ale Pierre obiecał mi, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, a dość dużo z nim przebyłem, aby wiedzieć, że jest godny zaufania. To moje życie, Donghae. Ciężko pracowałem na to by być tu, gdzie jestem i w tym momencie mojego życia muszę patrzeć nieco dalej. Nie mam rodziny, nie mam domu i ta praca to coś, co mnie ukorzenia. Potrzebuję pieniędzy i stabilności. To wszystko, na prostych zasadach. Jeśli odejdę i zamieszkam z tobą – z czego będziemy żyć? Piekarnia traci pieniące. Jeśli ją sprzedamy i przeniesiemy się do Korei, co tam będziemy robić? Poza tym, Korea nie jest miejscem dla gejowskich par. Wiesz to tak samo dobrze jak ja.

-Mówisz to jakbym był całkowicie bezużyteczny – mówi Donghae.

-Nie jesteś – odpowiada. – Rzecz w tym, że ty nie chcesz ze mną żyć. Naprawdę nie chcesz. Jestem dobry na kilka godzin co kilka dni, ale jako stałego towarzysza dzień po dniu – znienawidziłbyś mnie. Ludzie, których znam; rzeczy, które robię – nie chcesz być z tym wszystkim powiązany.

-Co takiego złego zrobiłeś?

Hyukjae wzdycha.

-Nie możesz się ze mną wiązać na tak bliskich zasadach. Nie pozwolę ci na to.

Donghae znów zaciska pięści.

-W takim razie, czemu tu jesteś?

Hyukjae zaczyna mówić, ale Donghae kręci gwałtownie głową.

-Wyraziłeś się jasno. Nie chcesz, żebym się z tobą wiązał i nie uważasz, że mogę cię utrzymać ani być dla ciebie odpowiednim partnerem, więc czemu tu jesteś? Po co w ogóle przychodziłeś?

-Przyszedłem ponieważ…

-Najwyraźniej nic cię nie obchodzę; jedyne o co dbasz to pieniądze, sława i pieprzenie. Masz rację. Nie potrzebuję takiego towarzystwa. – Wystawia kciuk w prawo. – Tam jest główna droga. Nie będę cię odprowadzał.

            Hyukjae wstaje; powoli, jakby ze zrozumieniem. Idzie kilka kroków w stronę głównej ulicy, zatrzymuje się i odwraca. Donghae myśli: on odchodzi, zostawia mnie, ma zamiar zniknąć _na zawsze_ i jeśli go teraz w tym momencie nie zawołam, nie każę mu siąść obok i nie wytłumaczę dlaczego go kocham i dlaczego nam się uda, on już nigdy nie wróci. Nie tak to powinno się odbyć; powinniśmy się rozstać w zgodzie, a rozpadamy sie w gniewie i urazie, i nigdy nie chciałem…

            Potem myśli o krótkiej przemowie Hyukjae na temat powiązań i pracy, i utracie pieniędzy i głos silniejszy niż jego wewnętrzne ja krzyczy w jego umyśle wielkimi literami:

CÓŻ, SKORO NIE JESTEŚ DLA NIEGO DOSTATECZNIE DOBRY, POZWÓL MU IŚĆ W CHOLERĘ!

-Przyszedłem ponieważ chciałem znów cię zobaczyć – mówi Hyukjae. – Chciałem, żebyś mnie znów przytulił. To wszystko.

-Pieprz się  - odpowiada Donghae. – Pieprz się ze swoim kurewskim życiem i ze swoją odrażającą moralnością.

Hyukjae patrzy na niego, mruga, a potem w zrozumieniu kiwa głową. Jest poza zasięgiem wzroku w nie więcej niż pięć sekund.

I wtedy wewnętrzne ja Donghae mówi, nieco złośliwie: proszę bardzo, udało ci się; teraz odszedł na dobre.

 


	5. Część piąta

Załamanie emocjonalne nie oznacza, że Hyukjae może nie pracować. Człowiek nie zostaje najbardziej pożądaną dziwką Paryża tylko przez dobry wygląd; jest to dystynkcja wynikająca z niesamowicie ciężkiej pracy. Od piątku do środy pracuje średnio po jedenaście godzin na dobę, zgadzając się na spotkania w ostatniej chwili i wydłużając czas pracy dla stałych klientów. Robi na tym dobre pieniądze; bardzo dobre w zasadzie; na szczodrych napiwkach, które zadowoleni klienci rzucają mu do stóp, ale w czwartek czuje oślepiający ból we wnętrznościach, przez który ląduje w klinice, z pokorą przyjmując werdykt, że musi powstrzymać się od aktywności seksualnej co najmniej przez tydzień.

\- Poza tym – dodaje lekarz po badaniu. – jesteś na krawędzi wypalenia. Nie próbuj nawet wychodzić z domu dopóki się porządnie nie wyśpisz.

            Pierre jest wściekły na te rewelacje. Dygnitarz z Maroka jest umówiony za trzy dni by przylecieć na specjalną dwudziestoczterogodzinną sesję; Pierre ma teraz miłe zajęcie w postaci poinformowania go, że muszą odłożyć jego wizytę.

-Nie mogłeś zachorować w przyszłym tygodniu? – jęczy.

            Hyukjae patrzy na niego słabo spod kołdry. Dzięki antybiotykom ból jest stłumiony, ale jego ciało generalnie czuje się jakby zostało przejechane przez wielką ciężarówkę.

-Zmyślanie wymówek zostawiam tobie.

-Mam coś przekazać twojemu chłoptasiowi?  - pyta Pierre zjadliwie.

-Ja nie mam chłopaka – mówi Hyukjae i odpływa.

  
***

            Cztery dni później, sypiając po więcej niż dziesięć godzin na dobę, Hyukjae wciąż nie czuje się wiele lepiej. Porzucił swój fantazyjny apartament na rzecz drugiego, bardziej prywatnego i znacznie mniej ozdobnego mieszkania na przedmieściach – małego, przytulnego domu, który kupił, uświadomiwszy sobie, że naprawdę potrzebuje miejsca, które nie przypominałoby mu o pracy. Zaciągnął zasłony w fantazyjnym apartamencie na wypadek ciekawskich podglądaczy, próbujących zoomować na jego okna kamerami; rozciągnął zasłony w swoim małym domu by rzucić nieco światła i orzeźwienia; oraz zrobił mocno pachnącą kawę co najmniej dziesięć razy. Obejrzał znacznie więcej telewizji niż przez ostatnie dwa lata, ćwiczył nieco taniec, posprzątał mieszkanie, i wciąż – gdyż jego umysł był zawzięty – czuł się jak pierwszego dnia oślepiającego bólu: gównianie, nieszczęśliwie i dwa kroki od skoczenia z wysokiego budynku i pozwolenia aby grawitacja zajęła się jego losem.

Zaczynał mieć, kurwa, _myśli samobójcze._

            Tak też mówi Pierreowi, kiedy ten zjawia się z czerwoną książką rezerwacji wizyt, która była właściwie centrum jego życia, powodem dla którego mógł sobie pozwolić na życie w takiej wygodzie, powodem dla którego w ogóle żył; z tym jednak wyjątkiem, że obecnie całe to centrum życia znalazło się nieco poza obszarem jego zainteresowania.

-…przesunięte na następną środę – mówi Pierre. – Więc przygotuj się na długi dzień pracy. Mamy szczęście, że do tej pory wszyscy byli tak wyrozumiali, ale nie możemy się spodziewać, że następnym razem to przemilczą – już drugi raz w tym miesiącu masz wolne.

-Czaję – mówi Hyukjae. – Mógłbyś na chwilę zamknąć ten notes?

Pierre marszczy na niego brwi, ale mimo wszystko składa notes.

            Hyukjae odchyla się na pluszowej, sprężystej kanapie i pociera skronie. Nagle przychodzi mu do głowy, że w tym wielkim mieście różnorodnych ludzi: szewców i tancerzy, i biznesmenów, i reżyserów filmowych, jedynym jego przyjacielem jest Pierre – alfons z wyższej półki, który spędza własne życie na aranżowaniu życia seksualnego innym. Cóż, miał też Donghae, ale to trochę nie wypaliło. I nagle uświadamia sobie, że właściwie jest to całkiem żałosne.

-Nie to, że nie wiem – mówi Pierre. – Ty i ten twój koreański chłopiec się pokłóciliście i teraz masz po nim złamane serce.

-Zdaję sobie sprawę – mówi Hyukjae. – Z tego, że wiesz. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem Marcela, śledzącego mnie za każdym razem, gdy szedłem do Donghae.

-Muszę wiedzieć w czym siedzisz – mówi Pierre defensywnie. – Musiałem mieć na ciebie oko, w razie gdybyś zaczął o tym chłopaku myśleć zbyt poważnie.

-On był pierwszą osobą, wobec której poczułem namiętność – mówi Hyukjae.

-Nie będzie jedyny – mówi Pierre.

-Nie rozumiesz – mówi Hyukjae. – Mogę się pieprzyć z kim chcę. Pieprzyłem książęta i mężczyzn tak obscenicznie bogatych, że pieniądze wyłaziły im z tyłka.  Płacą małe fortuny, aby skorzystać z przywileju bycia przeze mnie dymanymi. Ale to Donghae jest jedynym, z którym naprawdę chciałem spędzać czas. Ja zbliżyłem się do niego, nie na odwrót. To ja mu włożyłem ręce w spodnie.

-Nie jestem pewien do czego z tym zmierzasz.

-On dużo dla mnie znaczy – mówi Hyukjae. – Przy nim się śmieję. Przy nim jestem odprężony. Był moim przyjacielem w wielu znaczeniach. Nie sądzę by było to coś, co mógłbyś zrozumieć. Więc nie nazywaj go „tym moim chłoptasiem” ani „tym moim chłopcem.” On nazywa się Lee Donghae.

Pierre zerka na swoją książkę zleceń.

-Możesz przestać walić mi te sentymenty?

-Nie ma go już w moim życiu – mówi Hyukjae. –Dzięki temu powinno ci ulżyć. Wszystko skończone, on nie chce mnie widzieć i słusznie, bo nigdy nie zrobiłem dla niego nic znaczącego oprócz namieszania w jego życiu. To coś, czego żałuję; to że go ze sobą powiązałem. Ale mimo wszystko, powinieneś traktować go z szacunkiem, a to zakłada nie wysyłanie nikogo, nawet Marcela, do jego domu. Czy, w tym przypadku, do jego piekarni, chyba że masz zamiar coś kupić.

-Dobra – mówi Pierre.

-Trzymam cię za słowo – mówi Hyukjae, nagle zmęczony.

Pierre patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

-On cię nie kocha, wiesz to. Wszystkie te słodkie sentymenty – on nie czuje tego samego wobec ciebie.

-Wiem – mówi Hyukjae. – Nie ma powodu, żeby mnie kochał.

-W takim razie – mówi Pierre. – Możemy wrócić do pracy?

-W porządku – mówi Hyukjae.

***

  
            Jest piękne letnie popołudnie kiedy wychodzi ze swojego fantazyjnego apartamentu tydzień później. Noc wcześniej szybko skończył, spał przez dziesięć godzin – od kiedy zaczął tak dużo spać? Czy to zdrowe? – i stwierdził, że pójdzie na spacer. Paryż jest ciepły, ale  nie duszący. Powinien chodzić przynajmniej przez godzinę, myśli. Fizyczne samopoczucie i te sprawy.

            Jest dokładnie piętnaście po czwartej kiedy orientuje się, że skręca do eklektycznej okolicy, obejmującej piekarnię Donghae i jego malutkie mieszkanko. Jest cicho i leniwie, malowniczo w popołudniowym słońcu. Kilku turystów ustawia obiektywy swoich aparatów na środku ulicy. Hyukjae ustawia się przy wystawie okiennej sklepu sprzedającego akcesoria zrobione z odpadów i ukosem spogląda na piekarnię naprzeciw.

            Jak zabawnie to wygląda, myśli. Ten wielki szyld z napisem po włosku, witryna wypełniona odręcznie napisanymi, dziwnie ujmującymi, plakatami ogłaszającymi dzisiejszą Ofertę Specjalną Dnia – jakie to zabawne, że wszystko jest dokładnie tak samo. Nie powinno się coś, przynajmniej _cokolwiek_ zmienić?

            Drzwi wejściowe się otwierają i wychodzi Donghae w towarzystwie chłopaka, którego Hyukjae nie rozpoznaje. Stają przy piekarni, mierząc wystawę i machając dookoła rękami, i chłopak popycha Donghae, i Donghae jego popycha i razem się śmieją. Wracają do rozmowy i wskazywania, a Hyukjae ich obserwuje. Albo raczej – myśli – _obserwuje_ to takie nikłe określenie, takie beznamiętne – _wpija się w niego wzrokiem_ byłoby bardziej adekwatne do sposobu w jaki patrzy na Donghae – łapczywie i chciwie – jakby mógł wchłonąć Donghae, gdyby dostatecznie mocno patrzył. I oto jest on, nie robiący nic niezwykłego, po prostu normalny i spokojny, zajęty swoją pracą, szczęśliwy w towarzystwie znajomego; i wtedy ostry ból przeszywa serce Hyukjae w miejscu, gdzie najbardziej doskwiera i musi wyjść ze sklepu, przejść w inną ulicę i kuca tam, czekając aż fala bólu odejdzie.

            Po co przez to cierpieć? Zdumiewa się nad samym sobą. Po co przechodzić przez ten głupi ból, skoro on nic nie wnosi? Skoro zawsze wiedziałeś, że nie możesz być częścią jego życia, że on cię nie może pokochać – że nikt cię w istocie nie może pokochać, nawet Pierre, który zna cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek – czemu nie nauczyłeś się nie marnować czasu na tak daremne uczucia? Po co kucasz tutaj, cierpiąc po mężczyźnie wobec którego nie możesz mieć żadnych roszczeń?

Zmusza się żeby wstać. Pieprz się, powiedział Donghae. Co jeszcze powiedział? Pieprz się ze swoim kurewskim życiem i…

\- Coś takiego – mówi w powietrze Hyukjae. Cóż, zatem.

Wychodzi na główną drogę i łapie taksówkę. Czas wrócić do pracy.

  
***

-Ej, nie miałeś wrażenia, że ktoś nas obserwuje? – pyta Donghae Henry’ego, który siedzi na drabinie i w skupieniu mierzy szyld.

-Co? – pyta Henry.

-Nie czułeś na sobie czyjegoś… - Donghae odwraca się i marszczy czoło na sklep naprzeciw, który sprzedaje modne akcesoria zrobione z materiałów po recyklingu. Kupił tam kiedyś dla Hyukjae bransoletkę zrobioną ze starych płyt winylowych, ale nie dał mu jej w obawie, że taki gest oddania by go odstraszył.

-Pięćdziesiąt centymetrów na… naprawdę to zdejmujesz? – dopytuje Henry. – Boże, czasami zastanawiam się kto jest szefem, ty czy ja.

-Za ten komentarz nie dostaniesz swojej premii – mówi Donghae. Zastanawia się przelotnie czy to Hyukjae ich nie obserwował.

Ale znowu – dlaczego Hyukjae miałby wrócić?

  
***

            Jest sobota, pierwsza w nocy, pięć tygodni po jego ‘wielkim emocjonalnym załamaniu’, jak Hyukjae to teraz określa. Skończył z klientem numer jeden i oczekuje klienta numer dwa. Ma czterdzieści minut do przyjścia klienta numer dwa, Pierre daje mu odpowiednio dużo czasu pomiędzy klientami, żeby mógł wymoczyć się w wannie i spryskać perfumami.

            Klient numer dwa to ktoś nowy. Hyukjae ostrzegł Pierrea, że klient numer dwa ma nie wykazywać żadnych skłonności do przemocy i podpaleń; nie życzy sobie znów być workiem treningowym czy popielniczką.

-Nie masz do mnie za grosz zaufania? – pyta Pierre obrażony. – Uważasz, że lubię płacić twoje rachunki za szpital?

            Wychodzi z wanny dziesięć minut przed czasem. Jego ciało dobrze wygląda; ostatnio dużo ćwiczył pod uważnym okiem osobistego trenera i rezultaty zaczynają być widoczne. Przefarbował także włosy na blond – nie chce wspominać bólu utleniania –   i przeszedł kilka zabiegów leczniczych na twarzy. Jeśli nie czuje się świetnie, to przynajmniej świetnie wygląda – a przecież o to wszyscy dbają najbardziej, prawda?

            Wyciąga się na kanapie i czeka. Mieszkanie jest odpowiednio przyciemnione i uwodzicielskie; komnata rozkoszy, jak to wyszeptał mu kiedyś jeden z klientów do ucha. Hyukjae polizał go po szyi i starał się nie wywrócić oczami.

            Drzwi się otwierają i zwraca lekko głowę w ich kierunku. Słychać ciche szuranie i dźwięk zdejmowanych butów, a on powstrzymuje się żeby nie spojrzeć na zegarek.

-Witam – mówi. – Niech no ci się przyjrzę.

-W porządku – mówi nowy facet i Hyukjae praktycznie wyskakuje z kanapy.

- _Donghae_?!

-Wow – mówi Donghae, potykając się lekko w progu na wejściu. Przechodzi do salonu, rozglądając się po wystroju z pewnym zachwytem i mówi znowu – Wow.

-W imię wszystkiego, co ty tu do cholery robisz? – dopytuje Hyukjae. – Jak zdobyłeś ten adres?

-Od Pierrea – mówi Donghae.

-Od Pierrea. _Od Pierrea_? Nie, czekaj… - Umysł Hyukjae pędzi na złamanie karku, krzycząc milion rzeczy na raz, ale jedna rzecz przebija się przez wszystkie inne - jego drugi klient będzie tu za dokładnie trzydzieści sekund, a on ma Donghae stojącego mu na środku salonu. KATASTROFA! wrzeszczy jego umysł. – Musisz iść. To znaczy, zaraz ktoś tu przyjdzie, nie możesz tu zostać, musisz iść..

-Hyukjae, ja jestem tym kimś. To moja umówiona wizyta.

- _Co?!_

-Jestem twoim klientem – mówi Donghae. – Jak inaczej miałbym się tu dostać? Masz więcej ochrony niż sam prezydent.

Hyukjae milczy, patrząc na niego w szoku.

-Jestem twoim klientem – mówi Donghae. – Umówiłem się wieki temu. Mam cię do szóstej rano.

-Czemu? – pyta Hyukjae.

-Bo przyszedłeś mnie zobaczyć – mówi Donghae. – Prawda? Zapytałem… w sklepie naprzeciw. _Wiedziałem_ , czułem,  że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Zapytałem u nich czy mieli jakiś klientów gapiących się przez okno i opisali ciebie.

-Co… - mówi Hyukjae.

Donghae stawia kolejny krok.

-To tak zawsze witasz swoich klientów? Tym tekstem i z koszulą rozpiętą do połowy?

-Nie – odpowiada Hyukjae automatycznie. – Niektórzy stali wolą mnie w czymś innym. Określają… Czekaj, jestem twoim klientem? To znaczy że za mnie zapłaciłeś?

-Najwidoczniej – mówi Donghae i tym razem Hyukjae przygląda mu się bliżej. Coś jest nie tak z Donghae. Jego twarz jest twarda, lekko złośliwa; kąciki ust ma nieco uniesione. – Do tej pory miałem cię za darmo, prawda? Ale zdaje się, że jedyny sposób, aby cię teraz mieć, to za ciebie zapłacić.

            Hyukjae nic nie odpowiada. Siada z powrotem na kanapie i tępo patrzy w ścianę.

-To też robisz ze swoimi klientami? – pyta Donghae. – Siedzisz tam, gapiąc się na ścianę?

-Co chcesz robić? – pyta Hyukjae.

-Pieprzyć się, oczywiście – mówi Donghae. – Po co innego miałbym tu przyjść?

-Po nic – zgadza się cicho Hyukjae i nagle twarz Donghae się zmienia. – Oczywiście – dodaje Hyukjae, jakby mówił do siebie, cicho i smutno. – Oczywiście.

Wstaje i rozpina resztę guzików koszuli.

-Rób co chcesz – mówi.

***

            Pieprzą się, ale tym razem to Donghae ma władzę; Donghae, który przytrzymuje Hyukjae na łóżku i w niego napiera. Hyukjae nic nie mówi, nie naciska na jego ciało ani nie wykonuje żadnych innych ruchów, tylko leży tam jak szmaciana lalka i pozwala Donghae robić swoje. Jego policzek wciśnięty jest w poduszkę, pięści zaciśnięte na prześcieradle i ledwie reaguje, gdy Donghae unosi biodra by się lepiej ułożyć; po prostu zaciska powieki kiedy Donghae zwiększa prędkość aż ich ciała uderzają o siebie z cichymi plaśnięciami.

-Czemu nic nie mówisz? – dyszy Donghae. – Z pewnością nie zostałeś największą paryską dziwką przez takie sobie leżenie.

-Nie – mówi Hyukjae, ale wciąż nie wykazuje starań, aby uczestniczyć w procesie.

            Donghae gwałtownie przerywa. Nie umie dokładnie nazwać uczucia w swoim sercu, ale jest to coś jak mieszanina bólu i rozpaczy, przytłaczający rodzaj emocji, które miażdżą jego oddech. Ich seks nigdy taki nie był. Rozmawiali i śmiali się, i drażnili ze sobą, trzymali się blisko, i wczepiali się w siebie; robili to w kompletnej ciszy, tylko z własnymi urywanymi oddechami nasycającymi powietrze, ale nigdy nie w ten sposób – tak władczo i ulegle, tak smutno. Co myśmy zrobili, myśli. Co się z nami stało? I z tymi myślami jego pożądanie się ochładza, i nie wie jak skończyli w łóżku, jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że seks cokolwiek rozwiąże.

            Hyukjae tężeje kiedy Donghae z niego wychodzi, ewidentnie spodziewając się teraz czegoś nieprzyjemnego, ale podrywa głowę w zdumieniu, gdy Donghae tylko kładzie się w ciszy obok niego. Leży nieruchomo z głową przyciśniętą do poduszki, czekając aż ból w jego tyłku osłabnie, i wie że łzy sączą się spod jego zaciśniętych powiek, ale nie chce otwierać oczu, aby ich sobie nie uświadomić.

-Hyukjae – mówi Donghae i jego głos brzmi bardziej, jak kochający Donghae, którego zna. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić.

-Mm – mówi Hyukjae, mocno się starając nie podciągnąć nosem, który teraz złośliwie się zatkał.

\- Powiedziałem rzeczy, których nie powinienem mówić, bo nie są prawdą. Nie jesteś odrażający i… Nie uważam tak. Byłem tylko… Nie rozumiałem cię. Myślałem, że cały czas się mną bawiłeś.

-Mm – mówi znów Hyukjae.

-Ale prawda jest taka, że przyszedłeś do mnie, jak tylko mogłeś, prawda? Chciałeś mnie znów zobaczyć?

-Tak – mówi Hyukjae, bo tyle jest prawdą.

-To mi wystarcza – mówi Donghae. – Nieważne, że nie chcesz rzucić pracy i postawić wszystkiego na mnie, bo – cóż. Umówmy się, nie jestem najmocniejszą kartą. Nigdy nie zrobiłem nic, byś czuł się przy mnie bezpiecznie na, ee, pełen etat. Jestem tylko kretynem, któremu udało się wyjechać do Paryża i otworzyć beznadziejną piekarnię.

-Lubię ją – mówi Hyukjae. – Twoją piekarnię. Lubię ją.

Donghae sięga by nim poruszyć.

-Hyukjae, nie obchodzi mnie, że płaczesz! Nie, właściwie to mnie obchodzi, ponieważ to znaczy, że zależy ci na tyle, że możesz być przeze mnie skrzywdzony, więc jeśli płaczesz to tym bardziej powinienem to zobaczyć.

Hyukjae niezdarnie zakrywa twarz dłonią, ale Donghae ją odsuwa i wyciera łzy swoimi palcami.

-Przepraszam, Hyukjae. Naprawdę mi przykro. Przyszedłem tu dziś, żeby ci to powiedzieć. Taki miałem zamiar, ale kiedy zobaczyłem twoje mieszkanie i ciebie tak czekającego - jakoś mnie to zabolało, bo… nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi do głowy, że właśnie to robisz i zapragnąłem być dla ciebie niemiły. Chciałem ci pokazać, że nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić. Ale tak bardzo się myliłem, byłem po prostu wściekły i zazdrosny i… Jedyne czego chcę dla nas to… przyjaźni, jeśli niczego więcej, bo jesteś jednym z powodów dla których jestem tutaj szczęśliwy – _największym_ powodem. Jest w tobie o wiele więcej niż to kim jesteś, czy to co robisz – jesteś tak piękną osobą i przyniosłeś mi tyle radości. Nie mogę cię stracić.

            Hyukjae słucha całej nieskładnej wypowiedzi w ciszy i na koniec próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale jego gardło się zaciska. Patrzy po prostu na Donghae i płacze, wielkim bolesnym, niegodnym szlochem, jakby jego serce było wyszarpywane przez gardło, a Donghae oplata go ramionami i kołysze jak dziecko, splatając ich nogi razem i całując jego włosy.

\- Nie zasługuję na ciebie – mówi Hyukjae w końcu, kiedy pozwala mu na to głos. – Byłem dla ciebie taki okropny.

\- Nie byłeś – mówi Donghae. – Nie myśl już o tym.

            Kiedy się znów kochają, są do siebie zwróceni twarzą, całując się podczas gdy ich biodra poruszają się zgodnie. Hyukjae łapie za plecy Donghae i przyciska go do swojego ciała, jakby mógł scalić jego ciało ze swoim, gdyby się tylko odpowiednio mocno postarał. Ich połączenie jest ciepłe, pulsujące namiętnością i potrzebą, i Donghae niemal skomli, gdy muszą przerwać pocałunek by zaczerpnąć oddechu, niezwłocznie zamykając ich usta z powrotem w pocałunek. I wciąż się całują, gdy dochodzą, szybko i silnie jeden przy drugim, lgnąc do siebie ramionami i nogami, trzęsąc się przy sobie aż krzyczą w swoją skórę.

-Kocham cię, kocham cię – mówi Donghae i po raz pierwszy Hyukjae odpowiada:

 -Ja też ciebie kocham – i scałowuje zaskoczenie z twarzy Donghae.

 

            Leżą razem w ciszy, aż Hyukjae mruczy i mówi: – Znów cię potrzebuję, nie mogę tego znieść – i Donghae odwzajemnia się, sunąc ręką w dół by pieścić twardniejącego członka Hyukjae. Kiedyś przestaną, wie to. Zmęczą się i będzie to fizycznie niemożliwe, aby dalej uprawiać seks i pójdą spać, a nad ranem będzie czas aby się rozstać. A wtedy kto wie, gdzie dalej pójdą? Kto wie co stanie się z ich miłością, tak odważnie i trudnie wyznaną?

            Ale w tym momencie, myśli, gdy Hyukjae odwraca go, by na nim usiąść, gdy Hyukjae wpycha w siebie jego członka i jest to uczucie tak odpowiednie, że powinni być częścią siebie już zawsze; połączeni w ten sposób, ze sobą w ten sposób…

-Kochajmy się, aż umrzemy w ten sposób – szepcze Hyukjae, a Donghae myśli: _tak_.  



	6. Część szósta

Jednak niezależnie od tego jak bardzo chcieliby to odwlec, poranek musiał nastać.

            Donghae budzi się pierwszy, ze znużeniem pocierając czoło o kark Hyukjae. W zasadzie nie mógł zasnąć długo po tym jak Hyukjae był martwy dla świata i teraz czuje się jakby spał maksymalnie piętnaście minut. Jego zegar biologiczny mówi mu, że powinna być gdzieś trzecia nad ranem. Niebo za oknem mówi co innego.

            Jest za pięć szósta i Paryż powoli się budzi na poranne zakupy, rozmowne ptaki, godziny szczytu, skrzynki emaliowe, otwierane wystawy sklepowe. W apartamencie Hyukjae wszystko jest chłodne i przyciemnione, i ciche, połyskujące w porannym słońcu, odsunięte z dala od świata rutyny i spraw doczesnych. To bajka, myśli Donghae. Skrupulatnie wyprodukowana fantazja dla ludzi znudzonych rzeczywistością. To jest świat Hyukjae. Co jest tak naprawdę lepsze – świat budzików i brudnych toalet, psich gówien na ulicach i pracy od dziewiątej do piątej czy ten świat obfitych, jasnych, całodobowych surrealistycznych przyjemności?

            Hyukjae się porusza i na wpół otwiera oko. Wygląda na zaspanego i nieprzytomnego, mniej jak najbardziej pożądany mężczyzna Paryża, a bardziej jak niewinny koreański chłopiec dopiero po szkole. Patrząc tak na niego Donghae nagle widzi jaki był w wieku szesnastu lat: niezręczny, gapowaty, z włosami niemodnie opadającymi na oczy, śmiejący się śmiechem, który mógłby rozjaśnić wszystko wokół.

-Hyukjae – mówi. – Obudź się, już rano.

Hyukjae z trudem unosi powieki.

-Co jest?

-Już rano – powtarza Donghae.

            Zmusza się by opuścić ciepło ciała Hyukjae na rzecz pójścia do łazienki. Tam także dostrzega ślady dokładnego planowania – nowa szczoteczka do zębów, pękata tubka pasty, cały zestaw drogich perfum ustawiony na szafce dla klientów by mogli ukryć zapach grzesznych przyjemności przed swoimi rodzinami. Pluszowe ręczniki ułożone na najwyższej półce, nowiutkie szampon i odżywka, golarka i żel do włosów – kompletnie zaopatrzona łazienka, ma się rozumieć, taka której musiało używać wcześniej wielu mężczyzn by przygotować się do powrotu w prawdziwy świat.

            Donghae sięga by wylać perfumy do zlewu w dziecinnej próbie zniszczenia wystudiowanej perfekcji we wszystkim dookoła, ale się powstrzymuje. Perfumy służą do usuwania zapachu Hyukjae z włosów i ciał jego męskich gości; a każda myśl o minięciu się z facetem, który pachnie ciałem Hyukjae sprawia, że Donghae cierpnie skóra. Nie, z perfum jest dobry użytek. Niech zostaną. Zamiast tego wybiera wyrzucenie zawartości żelu do włosów do muszli klozetowej.

             Gdy opuszcza łazienkę, umyty i wysuszony, zapinając guziki koszuli, znajduje Hyukjae siedzącego na łóżku i przeglądającego swój telefon. Uśmiecha się, gdy Donghae wchodzi, odkłada telefon i wyciąga go niego ręce.

Całują się leniwie i tęsknie, aż Donghae się odsuwa w połowie.

-Już prawie siódma. Powinienem był zostać tylko do szóstej.

-I co? – Hyukjae wzrusza ramionami. – To moje mieszkanie. Mogę wybierać, kto ma ze mną zostać.

-Cóż… - mówi Donghae. – Mam cukiernię do otworzenia. Henry nie przychodzi w niedziele, więc sam muszę się wszystkim zająć.

Hyukjae przygryza wargę na to prozaiczne stwierdzenie.

-Och.

Donghae broni się przed bardzo, bardzo dużą gulą tworzącą się w jego gardle.

-Zdaje się, że życie wciąż trwa, co?

-Taa – mówi Hyukjae i po prostu siedzi, obserwując jak Donghae zapina spodnie i kelpie się po kieszeniach, sprawdzając czy wszystko wziął. Jest to smutniejsze niż być powinno. Są dziwką i klientem, którzy rozstają się po dobrze przepracowanej nocy. Są przyjaciółmi którzy na chwilę się rozstają, by spotkać się znowu w jakieś nieokreślonej przyszłości. Nie powinno to wyglądać jak pożegnanie.

Donghae odchrząkuje i stara się rozjaśnić atmosferę.

-Nie odprowadzisz mnie?

            Hyukjae wstaje w ciszy z łóżka i sięga do szafy po parę spodni. Donghae odrywa wzrok od mięśni na jego idealnie zaznaczonym brzuchu, od jego długich ud i przenosi z pięknej szyi Hyukjae. Nie wie jakim cudem może powstrzymać tak ogromną chęć by rzucić Hyukjae na łóżko i wpleść się w niego, pozostając pod jego skórą na zawsze. To czego jest pewien to fakt, że jeśli nie będzie patrzył, jakoś uda mu się przejść przez salon i wyjść przez drzwi, a świat na zewnątrz przypomni mu, że życie to coś więcej niż miłość i złamane serce. Zarabianie na życie, na ten przykład.

-Cóż – waha się przy wyjściu, przebierając w niezdarnych słowach pożegnania. – Widzimy się chyba za kilka miesięcy.

-Co? – Hyukjae mruga na niego w zdziwieniu.

-Nie stać mnie na kolejną noc z tobą przez przynajmniej kilka miesięcy – mówi Donghae. – Zbankrutowałeś mnie, wiesz? Nie miałem pojęcia jak drogi jesteś kiedy dotarłem do Pierra, a gdy powiedział mi twoją cenę, nie chciałem stracić twarzy i się wycofywać, więc musiałem zapłacić i teraz nie mam pojęcia z czego wezmę na czynsz w przyszłym miesiącu! Wisisz mi to, więc lepiej przyjdź umyć mi podłogę w kuchni, żeby odpracować pieniądze, które na ciebie wydałem.

-Ja, ee… – Hyukjae wygląda na zagubionego. Prawdopodobnie wciąż jest zaspany i kojarzy wolniej niż zwykle, ale autentycznie wygląda smutno i przegranie i Donghae nagle nie może tego znieść.

-Hyukjae – mówi. – Za wcześnie na to, co? Przepraszam, żartowałem, wcale tak nie myślę… Ostatnia noc była warta każdego centa.

-Donghae – zaczyna Hyukjae, pochylając się, jakby chciał go pocałować, ale Donghae ma dość. Odsuwa się i otwiera drzwi.

-Do widzenia – mówi i wypada przez drzwi, zanim nie będzie wstanie powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem się do stóp Hyukjae z krzykiem: _NIE POZWÓL MI ODEJŚĆ!_

***

            W końcu płacze, topiąc łzy w mące. Nie może się powstrzymać. Ogromny smutek wezbrał się w jego piersi w momencie, gdy opuścił mieszkanie Hyukjae, i nie mógł zapobiec bolesnemu wykradaniu się go po powieki, wyciskając łzy gdy wsiadł do taksówki i patrzył na mijane ulice. Płakał w taksówce i wciąż płacze teraz, i chociaż minęła ponad godzina od kiedy wyszedł od Hyukjae, nie wygląda na to by zbiornik łez miał jakiekolwiek dno.

            Jeśli ktoś by go zapytał „Dlaczego właściwie płaczesz?” nie jest pewien, czy znalazłby właściwą odpowiedź. Płacze przez kuchnię, w której kiedyś uwielbiał pracować, a która teraz wydaje się być zbyt smutna i samotna, aby w niej przebywać; przez to że był dostatecznie głupi aby zakochać się, chociaż nigdy nie zamierzał;  przez to że nie jest dostatecznie męski, aby wyciągnąć Hyukjae z jego ornamentowego więzienia; przez czwartki, które tyle dla niego znaczyły, ale teraz przynoszą jedynie kolejną miażdżącą falę smutku; przez puste kartoniki po mleku; przez – wszystko w zasadzie. Ale najbardziej przez Hyukjae.

            Hyukjae, który nigdy się nie dowie, jak bardzo dotknął życia Donghae, jak zamienił Paryż z  miasta obcych i trudnych do wymówienia słów w dom pociechy i radości. Hyukjae, który trzymał jego cukiernię przy życiu i tak bardzo go wspierał, i w pewien sposób wstąpił w jego świat, wypełniając go po brzegi tak bardzo, że Donghae nie wie teraz jak na nowo wypełnić kąty, w których nie ma już Hyukjae. Jest zbyt wiele przestrzeni bez niego, zbyt wiele nieożywionych przedmiotów, które teraz zdają się na niego smutnie mrugać, zbyt wiele cichych popołudni i samotnych wieczorów, i Donghae nie wie, w jaki sposób cokolwiek będzie dla niego znów szczęśliwe.

            Odwraca się do lodówki po mleko i krzyczy w szoku, kiedy postać materializuje się przy bramie. Jego pierwszą myślą jest RABUŚ i GDZIE MÓJ NÓŻ, ale po sekundzie orientuje się, że to Hyukjae – ubrany zwyczajniej niż Donghae go kiedykolwiek widział, prosta czarna koszulka, jeansy i lekki żakiet, niosący za sobą walizkę.

-Co – zaczyna Donghae.

-Czemu masz niezamknięte drzwi? – pyta Hyukjae, i kiedy otwiera zasuwę w bramie, dodaje – Czemu masz niezamkniętą bramę?

-Hyukjae – dyszy Donghae. – Czy ty.. przyszedłeś, żeby mi umyć podłogę? Nie mówiłem tego poważnie, wiesz, i nie mogę ci zapłacić przez co najmniej kilka miesięcy.  
  
-Jesteś niedorzecznym ludzkim istnieniem – mówi Hyukjae. Stawia walizkę i staje na moment w drzwiach wejściowych, rozglądając się po znanym i ukochanym pomieszczeniu; wszystko tam przemawia do niego Donghae – naczynia i sztućce w jasnych kolorach, cudaczne kubeczki z różnorakimi napisami i rysunkami, pękaty mop, czyste ściereczki wiszące w zorganizowanym nieładzie na szafce, mnogość form do pieczenia i miarek, stos płyt CD leżący w kącie, bo Donghae nigdy nie nauczył się, jak podłączyć iPoda do stereo. I słoik na napiwki stojący na szafce, który zamiast „NAPIWKI” głosi teraz „HYUKJAE”.

-Co to? – pyta, wskazując na niego.

Donghae wygląda na lekko zażenowanego.

-Nic takiego.

-Ty – mówi Hyukjae. – Jesteś najbardziej uroczą osobą żyjącą na tym świecie i byłbym kretynem, gdybym pozwolił ci odejść ode mnie dalej niż na kilometr.

-Czy to znaczy…

-Przyniosłem swoje rzeczy – mówi Hyukjae.

-Ale… Pierre i… twój dom i w ogóle?

-Pierre przeżyje. Zrobiłem z niego milionera – myślę, że to wystarczy. A co do mojego domu, mam jeszcze jedno mieszkanie na własność… Zabiorę cię kiedyś, żebyś je zobaczył. Spodoba ci się. Nikt tam oprócz mnie nie spał. 

-Spodoba mi się – potwierdza Donghae.

            Hyukjae patrzy na niego z taką czułością, że ciemne chmury nagle odpływają ze świata Donghae, pozostawiając kolorową i wibrującą świeżość; i francuskie piosenki miłosne. I ćwierkające ptaki. I książki o miłości, i babeczki z kolorowym lukrem, i cały świat wypełniony nieodkrytymi rozkoszami i przygodami, które będzie mógł przeżyć wspólnie z Hyukjae.

-Masz moje serce – mówi Hyukjae. – W całości. Nie mogłem pozwolić, abyś je ze sobą zabrał.

            Trzymają się za ręce, uśmiechając się do siebie i Donghae myśli: więc _oto_ czym jest radość; i chce powiedzieć: tyle chcę z tobą zrobić, tyle chcę zobaczyć, pałace i minarety, i zamki, i rzeki, i góry, i małe zimowe wioski; chcę cię karmić i trzymać w ramionach, i siedzieć z tobą na łodzi; chcę chodzić z tobą po jarmarku i oglądać wyuzdane przedstawienia, i pić z tobą wino w obrotowej restauracji, ale jedyne co mówi to:

-Nigdy mnie już nie zostawisz.

-Nie – mówi Hyukjae.

-Zmieniłem dla ciebie szyld – mówi Donghae. – Tylko dla ciebie. Teraz jest po francusku.

-A to dopiero początek – mówi Hyukjae.

***

            Nie była to łatwa przeprawa, ale to wciąż przygoda. Hyukjae wpakował niezbędne pieniądze w interes Donghae, rozbudowując cukiernię w małą, uroczą kawiarnię z książkami i herbatą, jako dodatkiem do wypieków Donghae, i jak do tej pory pieniądze napływają. Henry stał się małą lokalną atrakcją dla miejscowych licealistek; umawia się co wieczór z inną dziewczyną.

            Podróżowali razem po Francji, ucząc się podstaw produkcji wina w Prowansji i baraszkując na piaskach Nicei. Donghae mówi, że następne są Włochy; marzy by pojechać do Toskanii i odwiedzić tę słynną piekarnię, która jak słyszał wytwarza niebiański chleb. Hyukjae chce zobaczyć Bawarskie Alpy.

            W nocy leżą przytuleni razem nawet w letnie upały. Donghae nie może już spać sam, kręci się i wierci i niecierpliwi dopóki Hyukjae do niego nie dołączy; i kiedy ten wyjeżdża na krótką podróż w interesach do Normandii, by sprawdzić możliwości otworzenia tam kolejnej kawiarni, Donghae zostawia mu tak wiele rzewnych wiadomości i nagrań głosowych, że Hyukjae dzwoni, by mu powiedzieć, aby sobie kupił pluszaka. Taka zależność nie jest zdrowa, mówi. Ale żeby wynagrodzić mu ten brak współczucia, doprowadza Donghae do orgazmicznego  zaćmienia przez swoje godne podziwu umiejętności w seks telefonie.

            Monogamia do nich pasuje. Hyukjae twierdzi, że to wspaniale kochać się z tą samą osobą noc po nocy; uwielbia znajomość, komfort znania na wylot ciała Donghae, znajdowania pieprzyków w dokładnie tych samych miejscach, gdzie były tydzień wcześniej. Czasami wpijają się w siebie z taką potrzebą, że Donghae myśli, że nie będą wstanie przeżyć tak wielkiej namiętności, umrą od ilości rozgrzanego do białości pożądania pomiędzy nimi, ale Hyukjae mówi, żeby skończył z tym melodramatyzmem: mają po prostu zajebisty seks, to wszystko. Donghae mówi, że Hyukjae stracił cały swój romantyzm w momencie, gdy opuścił poprzednie życie na rzecz rutyny starego małżeństwa. Hyukjae wie, że nie do końca tak jest; po prostu zmienił jeden sposób miłości na inny; wyprodukowaną fantazję na trwającą rzeczywistość; fałszywość na coś bez porównania prawdziwszego i słodszego.

            Wciąż siadają w chłodne wieczory na tylnich schodach, wypijając kartoniki truskawkowego mleka. Właścicielka księgarni wciąż obściskuje się ze swoim chłopakiem; projektantka ubrań wciąż wydłuża swoje przerwy na papierosa. Hyukjae opowiada dowcip i Donghae się śmieje, i wydaje się jakby cały świat był spokojny.

  
**KONIEC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak że tego... No właśnie. Uważam, że ta historia jest przeurocza, tak fanfikowa jak tylko może być fanfik w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
> Zachęcam do podzielenia się ewentualnymi komentarzami, bo zawsze chętnie usłyszę coś na jej temat. Jestem zagorzałą fanką tej historii i jak mi tylko dać możliwość to będę się nad tym cudem rozwodzić w nieskończoność. Z tym że wszelkie marudzenie też przyjmę, bo uwielbiam dyskusje. Więc no.


End file.
